borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunder
Variants |damage = 1189 |accuracy = 97.7 |fire_rate = 0.3 |magazine = 6 |notes = Manufacturer: Jakobs, +98% Damage, 2.4x Weapon Zoom, +200% Critical Hit Damage |image = DVL50_XX_Fearsome_Thunder.png }} |damage = 1051 |accuracy = 98.3 |fire_rate = 0.4 |magazine = 6 |notes = Manufacturer: Jakobs,+68% Damage, 2.5x Weapon Zoom, +200% Critical Hit Damage |image = DVL550_ZZ_Fearsome_Thunder.png }} | 1290 | 97.7 | 0.4 | 6 | Manufacturer: Jakobs,+97% Damage, 2.7x Weapon Zoom, +200% Critical Hit Damage |image = Dvl350_xx_fearsome_thunder_.png }} |damage = 1607 |accuracy = 97.7 |fire_rate = 0.4 |magazine = 6 |notes = Manufacturer: Jakobs,+116% Damage, 2.4x Weapon Zoom, +200% Critical Hit Damage |image = DVL450_XX.png }} |damage = 1352 |accuracy = 95.4 |fire_rate = 2.4 |magazine = 5 |notes = Manufacturer: Gearbox,2.7x Weapon Zoom, +100% Damage, +41% Fire Rate, +180% Critical Hit Damage |image = PPZ500-BIA_Liquid_Thunder.png }} |damage = 1056 |accuracy = 91.8 |fire_rate = 2.7 |magazine = 5 |notes = Manufacturer: Torgue, 1.0x Weapon Zoom, +85% Damage, +46% Fire Rate, +180% Critical Hit Damage |image = IMG00091-20100831-1619.jpg }} |damage = 1027 |accuracy = 91.8 |fire_rate = 1.4 |magazine = 10 |notes = Manufacturer: S&S Munitions,2.4x Weapon Zoom, +81% Damage, +5 Magazine Size, +180% Critical Hit Damage |image = LB470.3 Vicious Thunder.jpg }} default Bonus They all have +150% Critical Hit Damage unless otherwise noted. ---- Talk I got a Jakobs fearsome thunder of 1132 damg, 0.5 Fire rate, 1.0x weapon zoom, 6 bullets, 97,8 acc. I have found a Jakobs fearsome thunder with 1076 dmg, 0,5 fire rate, 2.5x zoom, 3 bullets, 98.6 acc. Also, +200% Critical Hit Damage Jakobs Fearsome Thunder Level 48 969 DMG 0.4 ROF 5 rds accuracy was either 94.9 or 96.9 zoom 1.7x 500% Critical Hit Damage 500% Burst Fire Stability Negative 1 Billion; I found this gun in a Dahl trash can somewhere between the Salt Flats and the Eridian Promortory. The recoil/stability was non-existent so you could literally only fire once, albeit 5 rounds. I didn't like it so I gave it to my girlfriend who is a hunter. She didn't like the ROF or the recoil/stability so she sold it. I hadn't looked at this page before and figured it was common but I haven't found another one with burst fire. Anybody got any ideas? I'm sure it wasn't a mod since I was playing single player. Found on Playthrough 2. :DVL9 Sighted Thunder (Green) :1267 Damage :97.4 Accuracy :0.3 Fire Rate :3 Round Clip :+200% Critical :1.0x Zoom I found a thunder that did 1241 DMG, 95.7 ACC, and .4 ROF. but it only holds 6 shots. but being a hunter it us pretty good after my class mod and other stats kick in. I found a thunder with HUGE damage. Its called DVL490 XX Long Thunder, and it does 1349 damage. 97.9 accuracy and, sadly, a .3 fire rate. Holds 3 Rounds and has 107% damage, 200% crit damage, and 1.0x zoom. Is this the damage cap? Also looks very cool, almost gold plated. the previous thunder I mentioned was a jakobs dvl590 fearsome thunder. holds 3 rounds not 6. I said six because I have +100% sniper magazine capacity. sorry third post in a row. I finally have the game in front of me it is a GGN590 XX Fearsome Thunder. Ok i found a amazing liquid thunder it is very good ten round clip with a hunter here is a picture.Disloyalsafe 20:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) It is amazing fast reload speed to i think it is glitched rariety cuz it is awesome got it off of craw in playthrough 2.5.Tell me what you guys think. I found a pretty good S&S Thunder with 1027 Damage. Level Required is 60.Spartan CT 04:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I found a good liquid thunder from S&S : 1025 dmg, 96.7 acc and 2.7 rof. Here's a picture of it. Steel Thunder Steel Thunders can spawn. I'm on the 360 and don't own a camera, so I can't send you a pic. Here's the stats of the one I found, though: Torgue PPZ30 Steel Thunder (Level Req: 59) Damage: 1153 (5 Round Clip) Accuracy: 94.8 Fire Rate: 2.4 +80% Damage +40% Fire Rate +180% Critical Hit Damage +1.0x Weapon Zoom -- M (I'll register eventually! >.>) Pearl Thunder I found an Atlas Pearl Thunder on my ventures through Borderlands and noticed it wasn't on the list. (No DLC's) I don't have a camera yet to post a picture. (Broke it) But here are the stats it has: :Level Requirement: 51 :DVL29 Pearl Thunder (Blue rarity) :Damage: 1105 :Accuracy: 97.8 :Fire rate: 0.5 :Ammo capacity: 3 :+92% Damage :-33% Recoil Reduction :-3 Magazine Size :-26% Fire rate :+200% Critical Hit Damage RowdyOutlaw 17:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC)